1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the invention relates to a wireless communication control technique suitable for an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of personal computers such as notebook computers and desktop computers have prevailed. It has become a more common practice for such computers to have a wireless communication function capable of wirelessly exchanging data with an external device.
Data exchange via wireless communication channels is more dependent on different environments (typically, a change in the position of a wireless device due to movement) than that via wired communication channels. Furthermore, it is difficult for a user to appreciate the situation. Various measures against the environmental change have been proposed (see, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-158471).
These days, using a notebook computer as a stand alone device outside the office and also using it wirelessly connected to an external device called a wireless port replicator for function expansion in the office is being established. Consider a case in which the user goes out of the office when a personal computer is used like this. It is useful to have a mechanism which automatically terminates the wireless connection with the wireless port replicator when the user raises the personal computer from the desk (to put it in a bag or the like), since then the user need not execute a disconnection operation.
Conventional techniques such as that proposed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-158471 are, however, aimed at avoiding data loss and maintaining wireless connection. An idea that a specific event is used as a trigger for actively terminating wireless connection (even in a situation in which the wireless connection can be sufficiently maintained) does not exist.